Death Battle: Darthon vs Mason Drake
by Hunterzilla
Summary: In this Death Battle, two ultimate beings will face off, who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**Mason Drake is Hunterzilla's creation and Darthon is Sherry's creation.**

Hunterzilla: This episode of Death Battle is brought to you by nobody, that's right, we are not sponsored. Seriously we are freaking losers.

Sherry: Today we pit possibly the two greatest beings into one arena. Darthon, the ultimate life form, who destroyed an alien empire.

Hunterzilla: And Mason Drake, the Great Chosen One, who literally destroyed the first evil.

Sherry: I'm Sherry and he's Hunterzilla and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherry: Darthon was created by Dr. Ivan Williams to protect the word from the diabolical alien empire.

Hunterzilla: That's the fighter!? That guy is way too small to fight in the arena.

Sherry: Don't judge him by his size, Hunterzilla. Darthon is actually more powerful than he looks.

Hunterzilla: Ok. Darthon was a servant of the alien empire before he was betrayed by his former mentor, Doom.

Sherry: Then Darthon went crazy and planned to take over the planet and destroy Doom for betraying him.

Hunterzilla: Yeah I would probably do the same thing. Destroying stuff helps me calm down.

Sherry: Darthon then finally discovered the broken down lab of where he was created. At last Darthon had come home and finally learned that he was created to destroy the alien empire

Hunterzilla: Darthon was more pissed than ever before. Doom had killed his creator and tricked him. So then Darthon entered the ship and killed Doom

Sherry: Darthon carries a chainsaw a Bowie knife and a machete but none of them could keep up with his other weapons.

Hunterzilla: After meeting the Olympian gods, Darthon's arsenal became much larger, unlike himself. Seriously, he's pretty small.

Sherry: Darthon carrys the Hades Axe which can summon fire capable of being as hot as the sun.

Hunterzilla: He also wields the Bolt of Light. It can summon lightning and manipulate weather.

Sherry: But his greatest weapon yet is the Megaweapon.

Hunterzilla: Holy crap. That blade is a man sword, how can he even carry it?

Sherry: The Megaweapon is the strongest weapon the gods have to offer. It can absorb Olympian energy and shoot golden waves of energy. It is powerful enough to destroy a planet.

Hunterzilla: Imagine the things I old do with a blade like that. All the chicks I could get. Where can I get one?

Sherry: There is only one of these in existence. The user must be powerful enough to wield this weapon.

Hunterzilla: Aww. Well he's still a badass.

Sherry: The Megaweapon was made from the combined powers of the blades of light and dark. This weapon can increase his power by 5000%. He also has the Golden Stones, the Dark Rings, and the Elemental Rings, increasing his power as well.

Hunterzilla: But that is not all. He also has multiple transformations. He can go super, then hyper, then ultimate, then finally mega. Man, he's buff...it's kinda weird.

Sherry: Each of these increases his power greatly.

Hunterzilla: Man this guy sounds almost unbeatable.

Sherry: Not exactly. He is vulnerable to ion electricity. He is also prideful, arrogant, and very rude. He is also impatient, and does not like to be ignored.

Hunterzilla: He also has anger issues.

Sherry: Still, Darthon is not someone to underestimate.

Hunterzilla: This is one person you don't want to anger.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherry: Before creation, there was Chaos, the first evil. God then banished him into the void, an abyss of almost no escape.

Hunterzilla: Our God is a kickass God, sweet.

Sherry: Yes well, anyway, God then created the Ancient Ones, who then made a prison that used 5 emeralds, that would lock away and destroy Chaos when it returned.

Hunterzilla: And then of course, it returned. Dun dun dun.

Sherry: The Ancients were about to seal away the evil, when Chaos's foces stole the emeralds.

Hunterzilla: How do people always mess things up when it actually matters. Dumbasses.

Hunterzilla: The Ancient Ones then sacrificed themselves and used their powers to lock away Chaos. Man, these guys take their jobs seriously.

Sherry: Well, anyway, they could not lock Chaos away forever, so before they died the created the chosen one. The chosen one would guard the prison would guard the prison and try to stop Chaos from breaking free.

Hunterzilla: Well, of course as you imagine, that didn't work out, and Chaos eventually broke free. I guess that plan to lock Chaos away didn't actually work then, hahaha.

Sherry: So then, the Great Chosen One, the one prophised to destroy Chaos, was sent through the Multiverse, and given the sword of the Chose by God.

Hunterzilla: Holy crap, what the...how does he carry that thing? And more importantly, is it on eBay?

Sherry: No and no. These aren't real swords.

Hunterzilla: Well that sucks.

Sherry: Mason Drake comes back and finds the emeralds, and succesfully defeats Chaos, destroying him forever.

Hunterzill: Or does he? Bum Bum Bum.

Sherry: Ahh...yes, he does.

Hunterzilla: Oh...so are you sure there isn't a place where I can get one of these swords?

Sherry: Mason Drake is a combination of mega powered beings. He is immortal, and survives in all environments, time travel, stop time, alter reality, destroy and create matter and energy. He can also create universes and destroy them. He can also absorb all energy. He also has super strength, can read minds, and has multiple forms. Super, alpha, omega, prime, dark, holy forms. He can also teleport and fly. And many other powers that are way too complicated to explain.

Hunerzilla: He even once even fought Chuck Norris, and lived. WOW, what a badass.  
Sherry: And to top it off his sword increases his power by 5000%. And the 5 emeralds he possesses can destroy anything.

Height: 6'5"


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgot to mention, Darthon also fought Chuck Norris.**

Sherry: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.

Hunterzilla: But first let's take a commercial break for our sponsor.

Sherry: Ah, Hunterzilla, we don't have sponsors.

Hunterzilla: Oh yeah, forgot about that. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!


	5. Chapter 5

Mason Drake flew through the cosmos. He had no intention of actually going anywhere, he was just, flying. He had no reason. He just kept going and going.

Suddenly he felt a power surge. Something immensely powerful was coming towards him. He didn't even need to look behind him, he knew it was coming. He quickly teleported out of the way right as his would be attacker came flying by.

Mason then turned around to see a small, Sonic the Hedgehog sized orange and black creature with spikes on his head.

Darthon looked at the being in front of him. He had felt a powerful presence, and felt threatened, feeling an enemy as nearby. So he had rushed towards it to attack. Now he was staring his foe down.

His opponent was bigger than he was. He had gold eyes, a golden gauntlet, and black and red armor. He was not intimidated. He would defeat his opponent, and destroy him.

Darthon: Who are you?

Mason: I am Mason Drake, the chosen one, and you have made a grave mistake attacking me.

Darthon: Fool, I will wipe you from existence.

**FIGHT!**

Darthon charges at his opponent sending ice and fire at his opponent, wanting him to die quickly. When the attack made impact, however, his enemy just stood there with his arms crossed, while the attack was still happening.

Mason Drake: You're going to have to do better than that, runt.

An insult? Darthon would make him pay. Darthon teleported right behind him and swung with his fists, hoping to annihilate Mason. However when his fists came down Mason disappeared. Then from right above him Mason appeared and shot a beam of energy, sending Darthon spiraling through space.

Darthon stopped himself, trying to regain some sense of the situation. He quickly whipped around, preparing for another attack, but Mason was still where he had been before, watching him.

Darthon did not like this. Mason was toying with him. That was a big mistake. Darthon again charged and began to throw punches at Mason. Each punch landed, but afterwards seem to have no effect. Darthon again charged preparing an elemental beam.

However, right before his opponent attacked him, Mason snapped his fingers, and his enemy was teleported.

Darthon beam shot forth, but it only hit rock, obliterating it. Darthon looked around, seeing nothing but empty space. There nothing on this planet.

Darthon turned around and was surprised to see Mason Drake standing behind him.

Darthon prepared to attack, only for Mason, lightning fast, to strike him with punches and kicks, sending him back. As Darthon slowed down Mason again striked, using the power cosmic to conceal Darthon in a ball of energy.

He then brought Darthon to him. In the ball of energy, Darthon stared at his opponent. With anger, Darthon exploded breaking the ball of energy.

Darthon then shot forth some flames, which harmlessly glanced off a shield surrounding Mason. Mason then shot back with an energy beam.

Darthon, expecting this, blocked it with this near indestructible chains.

Darthon then jumped up and punched Mason, causing him to slide back. Mason however did not fall.

Darthon again charged, electrocuting his fists. He then began an onslaught on Mason, punching and kicking his shield of defense.

Mason, getting bored, created a sphere of energy, which he released in a wave. The shockwave sent Darthon flying back.

Darthon landed hard, and looked up. Mason grabbed Darthon and then flew up into space.

Darthon tried to break Mason grip, but it was like iron. Darthon saw that they were going higher and higher.

Not wanting to wait and see what Mason was planning, Darthon thought hard, and teleported Mason away.

Darthon floated high above the planet, looking down. As he wondered where he had sent Mason, he felt something grab is throat. He was then thrown into space, being thrown at an increasing speed. Darthon again steadied himself.

Darthon turned around and then created a shield of lightning to protect himself against a beam of massive blue energy.

When the blast cleared Mason grabbed Darthon by the face and then dove into the planet. Darthon tried to teleport, but when he did, they were teleported right back. Both contenders flew into the planet. On impact a massive amount of rock and rubble was sent into the air.

They flew straight through the planet, landing in the solid core. There they continued their fight. Darthon head-butted into Mason sending him into the core of the planet.

However he came out only more pissed. Mason then again punched Darthon, sending him flying through the planet, and out on the other side.

Mason then used instant transmission and was again in space. He then created a massive wave of energy, sending it forward. When it hit the planet it caused it to crumble and become massive debris. Meanwhile on the other side of the planet the debris headed right for Darthon.

This would not stop him, though, he thought to himself. He then charged forward at supersonic speeds, blasting through rocks. He then teleported to Mason, grabbed him, and teleported them to another part of the cosmos. Somewhere else, on another planet, the two combatants again reappeared.

Darthon then became a spinning ball of electricity and attacked. Mason, unphased, grabbed the ball of electricity and chucked into the planets center.

Again Mason teleported into space. Mason's eyes glowed red and beams shot out, and blew the planet to bits.

Mason, believing that Darthon was finished, turned to leave, only to be shot at with ice.

Darthon, breathing heavily, called upon the Olympian's power to heal him instantly. With rejuvenated power he stormed Mason, pounding on his shield, and sending great energy waves at him, sending him flying through space.

Mason countered and knees Darthon in the gut, and then punches him faster than even Goku could. Darthon was thrown back by the force of the blows. Mason then created multiple beams of energy, and they all shot forward, causing mass explosions.

Darthon lunged out of the cloud of dust, bringing out the big guns. He swung the megaweapon, aiming for Mason's head.

Mason's eyes shut open, the sword that Darthon was wielding held great power. Sensing the danger, Mason shot back.

Mason: Fine, if this is how you want it.

Mason then unsheathed his own weapon, the Sword of the Chosen. Both stared down at one another.

They each then charged, the impact causing a shockwave, destroying a nearby star, causing a super nova. They then engaged in sword combat, swords clashing, stabbing, and parrying.

Darthon then teleported far away, and began to put massive energy into the blade.

Mason, intrigued, stood still, wondering what was happening. This was a mistake.

Darthon took advantage of this and teleported right in front of Mason, stabbing him in the gut, and releasing all of the energy in the sword. Then there was a massive explosion, destroying anything within the area.

When the dust settled, Darthon stood, breathing heavily.


	6. Chapter 6

Darthon looked around. He had won. Or so he had believed. For fate is not that generous.

Mason also stood, pissed off.

Mason: That is it. Play time is over.

Mason then turned into Omega Mason, radiating power.

Mason: You are obviously too powerful and too dangerous.

Mason yelled out and charged, going faster than Darthon could even see.

Darthon felt the wind get knocked out of him, causing him to fly. Mason would not be denied. He created a portal right in front of Darthon.

Darthon then flew into it, and disappeared. Mason then snapped his fingers, and a portal reappeared right in front of the first one. Darthon began to be thrown faster and faster through the portals.

Mason then once again snapped his fingers, and both portals disappeared. Darthon flew straight into Mason, bouncing off of him. Mason then used his power and flew an entire planet into Darthon, who went right through it.

However, Darthon would not give up, raising his sword, the brought it down.

The sword was thrown out of Darthon's had by the Sword of the Chosen.

The power of the blade dissipated into Mason, making him 5000% more powerful than before. He then grabbed Darthon.

Mason: I strip you of your sword.

Mason then placed his hand over Darthon, and began to absorb his power.

Mason: I strip you of you powers. And I strip you of your immortality.

Darthon felt agonizing pain in his mind, feeling it being invaded. Mason saw in the mind of Darthon his one true weakness, ion electricity.

Mason then threw Darthon forward, and extended his hands, aiming them at Darthon.

Mason: I'm sorry, but you cannot live.

A massive white beam of ion electricity washed over Darthon, who refused to cry out in pain, if he died, he would die like a warrior. He was disintegrated by the sheer power of the beam. The universe then trembled.

When it was over, there was nothing but floating ash. Mason knew he had won.

**KO**

Hunterzilla: Holy crap, that was awesome.

Sherry: While Darthon is a powerful being in his own universe, Mason has been to many other ones. While there he trained and became one of the most powerful beings in existence. This makes him a force with which Darthon could not compete.

Hunterzilla: It looks like the **bigger** man won. Ha-ha, size joke.

Sherry: The winner is Mason Drake.

Hunterzilla: Next time on Death Battle

Old Darthon vs. New Darthon


End file.
